The Darkness Is My Master
by xXKaiOfHeartsXx
Summary: -OneShot- A story of Iggy's one-sided love for Fang in a world of darkness. Figgy. Slash...sort of.


**The Darkness Is My Master**

"Can I touch your face?" I tried to make it sound as innocent as I could make it. I wanted to feel him, to be able to see him, at least, to the best of my abilities. I wanted to know the contours of his face, how soft his skin was, and how he felt when he was happy, when he was sad, when he was distant.

"Sure," Fang replied. I felt him grabbing my hands and gently guiding them towards his face. I landed on smooth skin, my three middle fingers on his cheeks, my thumbs on his chin and my two pinkie fingers right below his lips.

I gently guided my hands around and felt his warm thin lips, his slender, but strong, jaw line, his narrow nose and his small eyes. His features were on the small side, and yet it seemed as if he was about the same height as me.

I quickly withdrew one of my hands and touched my own face, comparing our features. I had a slightly larger nose, lips slightly plumper, but not by much, and longer eyelashes on top of similarly sized eyes.

I couldn't tell if he was even attractive, but the picture of the boy that I imagined was perfect. Absolutely, and irrevocably perfect. It had been such a long time since I'd seen him last, and I was sure that he had changed drastically.

I breathed deeply and removed my other hand from his face. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied. I could almost hear his half-smile.

"It just gets lonely sometimes," I said after a moment of comfortable silence, "I mean, I know I'm constantly surrounded by you lot, but all you are – all you are, are voices attached to vague memories of much younger versions of you. And it's just so frustrating."

"It's okay," he replied, I felt him pat my back. His hand was warm and I felt a little tingle around my spine.

Fang was intoxicating. He never knew, and never would know how much my affections for him surpassed those of normal friends. I wanted him so much. He was always kind to me, making sure that I'd be okay in whatever new location we ended up in (right now we were just arriving to some Podunk motel), and he always made me feel welcome and involved when we were doing things that would have been easier had I had eye sight.

I so desperately wanted to be able to see what he was like, see how far his wings stretched, what color they were, and how his head flowed to his neck to his body. But everyone knew that I was going to be blind forever, and I just had to deal.

"Fang?"

"Yes?"

"Can you take me to our room?"

"Sure." He grabbed my hand and guided it to his belt loop and commanded me to grab. My stomach fluttered as my fingers brushed against his hip. I felt his arm drape around my shoulder as we walked. "Right now were in this lobby sort of thing. Stop. Right here is the beginning of the hall way. There is a door, but it's propped open so you should be okay. But just in case you should be cautious. Okay, so here's the hallway. We're going to pass one, two, three, four, five doors on your right hand side (as you can feel), and we are the sixth door." He guided my hand to the handle and they key. "Although you'll probably be with someone, here is the handle." He unlocked the door and swung it open and we walked inside. "To your right is the bathroom. And if you walk straight into the bathroom from where you are is the toilet. To the right of the toilet is the shower."

"Can we go in?" I asked.

Fang guided me into the bathroom and extracted his arm from my shoulder, and grabbed onto the hand that I had on his waist. He gently moved my hand to the top of the toilet, and he guided me to the flusher and the toilet seat. He them moved me over to the shower and let me touch the water handles, and then to the sink to fondle the head. All the while I thought about how nice it was to have Fang holding me like this. We proceeded to the room. "This is our room. Max and Nudge will share a room, Angel and Gazzy will share, and you and I. This is just a twin sized bed so we'll be snug."

My stomach turned. I was going to sleep with him. I felt a little dizzy, but it was all mostly just a mental type of dizzy, but it must have shown because he asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

"So here is our bed." I heard some rustling as he sat down on the bed and, I sat down next to him.

"Thank you Fang."

"You know I'd do anything for you, you're like a brother." The words hurt. They stung. I knew that Fang would be Max's boy, no matter how many ultimatum's she thrust at him, or he to her.

I stretched out my legs. "Yeah," I replied absentmindedly. I had drifted away from this world and I wondered what it would be like, if Fang and I were together. But it was no used. "I'm tired from all the flying we did today. I'm going to bed now."

"Okay, then I will too. You don't mind if I watch TV for a little bit, do you?"

Of course I minded. I minded a lot. But Fang was my best friend, and he deserved it. "Go ahead." I sighed and went to take off my shirt. My wings were pulled so closely to my back and I let them stretch out, just a little bit, relieving the ache in their delicate muscles.

Only moments later I heard a pound on the door. "I'll get it," I said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I retracted my wings and put my shirt back on, and felt my way to the door and opened it. "Hello?" I asked into thin air.

"Iggy," It was Gazzy. "Let's go set off a stink bomb in the lobby!"

I looked back into the room, for effect, but however much I tried, I knew it was hopeless. I turned back towards Gazzy and put on the happiest smile I could muster, even if it was totally and completely fake. "Hell yeah!" I replied. The younger boy grabbed my hand and pulled me with him. I complied.

* * *

(Un-beta-ed) The world needs more Fang/Iggy aka Figgy :D They're just so cute. Although this is just one sided Figgy...still. Okay, review now, please.

Love, KAI.


End file.
